survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Don't Want the Mine Field Exploding
"I Don't Want the Mine Field Exploding" is the ninth episode of Survior: Tuvalu. Story Night 24 Nanumea returns to camp after Nick has been voted off in what can only be described as the exact opposite of a blindside. Joe is pleased with himself, but he is slightly concerned about the vote he received. Day 25 For this day’s reward challenge, the member of Nanumea have to compete in Touchy Subjects. Everybody answers a questionnaire about their fellow contestants and they have to then try to predict which answer will be most popular among everybody’s answers. Fred is seen as the smartest person, the most deceitful person and the biggest threat in the game, clearly marking him as a target in any upcoming tribal councils. Other interesting answers include Nico never shutting up, Joe being the most likely to appear on real Survivor, Chase being the worst possible winner and Uranus being the person who most deserves a slap to the face. The challenge winners are Joe and Beamen, who both got eleven of the sixteen questions correct. As a result, they both win a major advantage in the next immunity challenge. Behind them are Gabe and Uranus, each with nine questions correctly answered. They will also get an advantage in the immunity challenge. Joe thinks that the answers to the questions help him understand the tribe dynamics a little bit better. When Nanumea get back to camp, Brad and Fred get into some strategizing. Brad wants to blindside Uranus. While Fred is sceptical at first, he lets Brad have his way and agrees that they’ll vote off Uranus next. In order to convince the alliance that they should turn on Uranus, Brad comes up with a plan involving Joe. Fred also starts talking to the other members of the Vaitupu alliance and is trying to convince them of how much of a threat Joe is becoming. Day 26 Fred is concerned about Beamen’s confidence on blindsiding Uranus, so he decides to talk to Beamen more about it and convince him that it’s a good idea. This does anything but what he intends it to. Chase is deliberately following through on his strategy of looking useless and is talking to people. Joe is getting nervous with his position, because if he and Nico don’t start voting off Vaitupu people soon, he could find himself on the chopping block. Day 27 Nanumea get tree-mail telling them that today they’ll have their next immunity challenge. Beamen decides that now is his time to tell Nico and Uranus that they’re going to blindside Fred, but he doesn’t want them to tell anyone else yet in case Fred finds out. Uranus thinks of this as his own plan because Beamen told him Fred was targeting him, so he tells Gabe about it. The plan is to get everybody on board except for Fred and Brad and to split the vote between the two of them. Gabe is getting very annoyed at everyone in his tribe and can’t wait for them to all be voted off. Uranus tells Beamen and Nico that all of Funafuti know about the plan already, and they get angry at him. With the entire tribe aware of the plan to blindside Fred aside from Fred and Brad, Nanumea go to their immunity challenge. Uranus really feels like his life might be on the line now that his two closest allies are angry with him, so he works extra hard to win immunity, something that his advantage helps him with. Unfortunately for him, Beamen has a bigger advantage and also wants to win immunity to make sure Fred and Brad don’t get it. In the end, Beamen beats Uranus and wins immunity, mostly thanks to his advantage, which means that he is the only person guaranteed a spot in the final seven. Getting back to camp, the Vaitupu five get together to make their group decision about who to vote out. In spite of Fred spending the last two days trying to get everybody to target Joe, who he sees as a growing threat, they all act towards him as if Gabe has been the group target and nothing has changed. Out of frustration he goes to Joe and yells at him, saying that he will stop at nothing to get Joe voted out of the game. When Fred realizes that he is running out of options, and running out of time before tribal council, he asks Brad to give the hidden immunity idol back, but this just makes Brad suspicious that there’s a move coming against him. On the way to tribal council, Uranus isn’t very happy that he doesn’t have immunity, especially on this of all days. At tribal council, Fred gets very frustrated and continues to insist that Joe is the biggest threat on Funafuti, so they should be voting him out. Each member of Vaitupu keeps up the act that the five of them are still working together to vote off Funafuti one by one, and even Joe pretends that he has no idea what’s going on and is just waiting for his alliance to continue to be picked off one by one. Before everybody is sent up to vote, Uranus interrupts the host and makes a speech, saying that Vaitupu should stop panicking and just stick to their plan to continue voting off Funafuti so that they can guarantee themselves a place in the final five. When they do vote, Brad makes an impulse to decision to turn on Fred and vote for him. Before the votes are read, he also decides that he’s going to play his hidden immunity idol. This cancels three votes against him and means that Fred is voted off 4-1. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Trivia * As Fred was eliminated by a rock draw in Survivor: Iceland, this is the first time he is voted off, and it took 40 days of gameplay for it to happen. * Brad is the first person in this season to play a hidden immunity idol incorrectly, as he received less votes in total than Fred did on the first vote. He also plays the only remaining hidden immunity idol in the game. *Joe got the most confessionals this episode with 5. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes